Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 4
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: These are actually much easier with this way of writing.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 4

Yami Needs Practice

*When Yami woke up, he went to his father and asked him about Bakura*

Yugi Mutou: *sigh* Okay, I'll tell you. You see, Bakura is not exactly all there. Thats because his Millenium Ring, doesn't allow his other soul to be in use of his body. He supresses his weaker form of himself, and which is the real Bakura. But ever since his dark former self took over, he tries and tries again to take me down while I was in battle city and many other tournaments. Then I just straight up left the tournament, after I won the last one. Which reminds me. Yami you see this? *holds out his Millenium Puzzle*

Yami Mutou: *sees the eye on it* That eye. *looks at his medallion* they're the same.

Yugi Mutou: Exactly, they're all the same items. You see, when my grandpa passed away, I decided to reorganize his shop since he had so many things lying around. Then, *points at the medallion* I came across that. Then I wound up giving it to you as a gift.

Yami Mutou: Say dad?

Yugi Mutou: Yes Yami?

Yami Mutou: What about your millenium item? Doesn't it have a darker form of yourself?

Yugi Mutou: Well there was someone who was on my side but he was nothing like Bakura's darkside.

Yami Mutou: Oh okay then.

*Yugi places 2 cards inside Yami's deck without him noticing* *Yami picks up his deck and walks out*

Yami Mutou: *turns to Yuki* Aren't you gonna hide before my father see's you?

Yuki: I'm a duel spirit, he can't see me. Only those that wear the medallion of yours can see me.

Yami Mutou: Then why were you so jumpy last night?

Yuki: *thinks* Well since thers so much going on, I don't exactly trust your father.

Yami Mutou: *takes offence*

Yuki: Not in that way!

Yami Mutou: *sigh* I guess I'm a little jumpy from yesterday too.

*an hour passes*

Yami Mutou: Okay, today is saturday, now I can actually have some free time and figure out whats going on.

Yuki: *appears out of the medallion and spooking Yami in the process* Now thats what I wanna hear! *pauses* What?

Yami Mutou: *sigh* Lets just go.

*Yami walks outside and begins to walk to the card shop*

Yami Mutou: *about to walk into the shop but see's Daniel buying a few card packs* Hey Daniel, how've you been?

Daniel Taylor: I'm fine dude, just getting a few packs to finish up my deck. *pauses* Can we speak privately Yugi?

Yugi Mutou: Of course.

*they walk away for a moment*

Daniel Taylor: Dude, ever since your duel with Bakura, I'm nervous whether or not if you will manage to win at all or not.

Yami Mutou: What do you mean? I managed to slip past that strategy of his.

Daniel Taylor: But what if next time you don't slip past it and end up losing?

Yami Mutou: *pauses*

Daniel Taylor: Yeah, that will happen. So that is why I'm gonna see if you can beat me. *turns on his duel disk*

Yami Mutou: *sigh* If its for my own life to be saved, then I'll do it. *walks outside* Okay lets duel!

Yami Mutou-4000

Daniel Taylor-4000

Daniel Taylor: I'll go first. *draws card* I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!

Atk: 1500

Def: 1200

. 

Next I place two cardsface down and end the turn.

Yami: *draws a card* Guess I'll have to settle with this then. *sets a monster card in defense mode* *sets two cards face down and ends the turn*

Daniel Taylor: I guess you have a bad hand. Which is one of the things you need to watch out for. You need to either win fast or place something out thats really hard to destroy. Now Gazelle, attack his face down monster!

*monster flips up and is revealed as Tyhone*

wiki/Tyhone

Atk: 1200

Def: 1400

Just enough! Now Gazelle, destroy that Tyhone! *Gazelle runs after Tyhone*

Yami Mutou: I don't think so. I activate Castle Walls!

. /_ 

Def: 1400 - 1900

*Gazelle jumps in the air but is shot down by Tyhone* *gazelle returns to where he was before*

Daniel Taylor= 4000 - 3600

Daniel Taylor: Hey nice one.

Yuki: *reappears beside Yami* Good, at least you managed to keep him occupied for a turn.

Yami Mutou: *draws a card* *stuned and sees that its a dark magician girl*

. /tumblr_m7dou6jkx01rpur03o2_ 

*thinks* When did I get this card?

Yuki: Wait, when was I in your deck?

Yami Mutou: *stands there*

Yuki: C'mon, summon me.

Yami Mutou: *shooks his head* I sacrifice my tyhone to summon my Dark Magician Girl!

*Yuki Disappears then reappears on the duelfield*

Yuki: Huh? *scratches her head in confusion*

Atk: 2000

Def: 1700

Daniel Taylor: Her model seems weird. I don't remember her being able to move that way.

Yuki: *growls* Thats because I can move whether I want to or not!

Daniel Taylor: *shocked at hearing her speak* What the?! When could monsters speak?!

Yami Mutou: *sigh* I'll explain later.

Daniel Taylor: *sigh* Okay then.

Yami Mutou: Now I attack with Dark Magician Girl! Go dark magic attack!

Dark Magician Girl - Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

Atk: 2000 Atk: 1500

Daniel Taylor: *grunts*

3600 - 3100

Daniel Taylor: Not bad man, not bad

Yami: *smiles* I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.

Daniel Taylor: *draws a card* I activate, Silent Doom!

wiki/Silent_Doom

*a large hand exits from a hole in the ground and brings Gazelle back from the grave*

Yami Mutou: Whoa, nice one.

Daniel Taylor: Oh but I'm just getting started! next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!

wiki/Mystical_Space_Typhoon

*destroys Yami's facedown trap*

wiki/Negate_Attack

Yami Mutou: *sigh*

Daniel Taylor: Next I'll tribute my Gazelle to summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard!

wiki/Phantom_Beast_Rock-Lizard

Atk: 2200

Def: 2000

Yuki: *cringes* Oh no!

Yami Mutou: But wait, thats a level 7 monster, you need two tributes not 1!

Daniel Taylor: Well Yami, thats my monsters effect, you see if I tribute a Phantom Beast monster or a Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, I can treat Gazelle as 2 tribute.

Yami Mutou: Oh great.

Daniel Taylor: Now attack! Take out Dark Magician Girl with Phantom Magnitude!

*Phantom Beast stands on its hind legs then slams its front legs on the ground*

Yuki: Huh? I kinda expected-

*a sharp edged rock impales Yuki*

Yuki: *thinks* I really need to keep my yap shut. *screams* *explodes*

Yami Mutou= 4000-3800

Daniel Taylor: But heres the best part of my Phantom Beast.

*jumps towards Yami*

Yami Mutou: *confused* What?

*Phantom Beast punches Yami in the chest*

Yami Mutou: *cringes*

Yami Mutou: 3800 - 3300

Yami Mutou: Wh-What was that?

Daniel Taylor: That Yami, was my Phantom Beasts effect. You see, each time Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard destroys a monster by battle, he can deal 500 points of direct damage to your lifepoints. So you reacy to give up or see whether or not you can win this duel? *places a face down*

Yami Mutou: No I can beat you Daniel Taylor, I just need to find it... *thinks* If I can.

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 2

A New Threat, and

A New Destiny

Yami Mutou: *starts to get dressed* *grabs his deck* *see's a note* A note from my, father? *opens the note and finds a medallion with an eye in the middle of it* *Yami reads the note*

Yugi Mutou: Take this Millennium Medallion son. Consider it a gift for my number one duelist.

Yugi Mutou

PS: Never let this out of your sight, Yami.

Yami Mutou: Wonder why it's important? *puts on the Medallion* It looks nice I guess? *Walks out of the room*

Tea Mutou: *see's Yami walking out of his room* Oh Yami, your up. Did you sleep well last night?

Yami Mutou: Yeah, I slept alright. Hey, mom?

Tea Mutou: Yes, dear?

Yami Mutou: Where's dad?

Tea Mutou: Oh, Yugi? He head off to work at the card shop.

Yami Mutou: Ok, thanks mom.

*Yami walks out the door and goes to the card shop*

*hears a conversation in the distance*

Teen#1- Hey, did you hear.

Teen#2- What?

Teen#1- I heard that there was a duelist who has beaten Dasuke.

Teen#2- Wow, really?

Teen#1- Yeah, he was beaten by a guy named Yami. He's actually Yugi's son I heard.

Teen#2- Well thats not suprising, since his father is the number one ranked duelist.

Yami Mutou: So, Dasuke was a high ranked duelist huh? Wonder if there are any that are as powerful as him.

*a teenage boy came outside of the card shop*

- Huh? Hi there Yu... wait. *looks at Yugi in the Shop* *looks at Yami* Well, if your not Yugi, then...

Yami Mutou: My name is Yami.

- Wait! Your Yugi's son?!

Yami Mutou: Yup.

-Wow, I really couldn't tell the difference.

Yami Mutou: It's the hair isn't it?

Daniel Taylor: I guess it is. Anyways, my name is Daniel Taylor.

Yami Mutou: Nice to meet you Daniel.

Daniel Taylor: Say, Yami? Does your father have a-

*a strange man with a ring necklace came by*

- Excuse me, but are you Yugi's son?

Yami Mutou: ...Yes, why?

Ryo Bakura: My name is Ryo Bakura. I'm a friend of Yugi, and I heard that you beaten a third ranked duelist.

Yami Mutou: Yes, that's true?

Ryo Bakura: Well, I love to duel anyone who's an expert at dueling.

Yami Mutou: Ok, but watch out though. One card drawn from my deck could easily turn the tide of the duel.

Ryo Bakura: Well, not here. I like it to be nice and spacious.

Yami Mutou: ...Uh, how about the back of the shop in the field.

Ryo Bakura: That will do.

* Yami, Daniel, and Bakura walk into the field*

Ryo Bakura: Hang on for a moment, Yami.

Yami Mutou: Hm?

Ryo Bakura: Lets make this interesting shall we? How about - *smiles in an evil way* *voice deepens* a shadow game?

*a shadowy cloud starts to surround them*

Yami Mutou: Uh, Bakura? Whats going on?

Yami Bakura: *laughs evily*

Daniel Taylor: Where are we?

Yami Bakura: Why, were in the shadow realm now! This is where your nightmares come true! Get ready to duel Yami! Cause this will be your last!

*the flat field they were on suddenly became a seven by seven duel field* *terrain was growing inside the duel field ranging from Wasteland, Yami, Mountain, and a Labyrinth tile*

Yami Mutou: What is this?

Yami Bakura: I said I wanted to make this interesting didn't I? You see, in this game, we each need 40 cards in our deck and we both start with 4000 life points. There are different rules. I would tell you, but it wouldn't be as fun.

Yami Mutou: Fine then. *puts on duel disk*

Yami Bakura: I'm afraid, you won't be using that.

Daniel Taylor: Well, why not?

Yami Bakura: You see, in the shadow games, monsters are real. *the duel begins*

Yami- 4000

Bakura- 4000

*Bakura and Yami draw five cards from there decks* First of all, what will your deckmaster be?

Yami Mutou: Excuse me?

Yami Bakura: Each of us has to start with a deck master and those deck masters have life points.

Yami Bakura: Well my deck master will be Zoa

. 

Yami Bakura: Are you sure?

Yami Mutou: Very.

Yami Bakura: Allright then. My deck master will be Darkworld Thorns

. /_ 

Yami Mutou: Why him?

Yami Bakura: You'll find out soon enough. Now, we both start off with 4 star points and we get 4 more each turn, but the maximum is 12. Plus, the maximum number of cards in your hand is 5 and it stays at five, so, no drawing cards unless you are under 5 cards. My move! I shall set one card to the right of my deckmaster *the yugioh card suddenly becomes three times as large*, and move it to the right by one space. I end my turn. *the Darkworld Thorns started to glow*

Bakura- 4000-4050

Yami Mutou: What?! How come your life points increased?!

Ryo Bakura: Hahaha! That would be my deck masters effect! You see, when each turn passes, my life points increase by 50 points! And Thats not all of the effects he has.

Daniel Taylor: Well, what are they?!

Yami Bakura: *evil chuckle* I'll let Yami figure that out.

Yami Mutou: Fine then. *looks at cards* I sacrifice 6 star points to summon Luster Dragon #2 in front of my deck master

. 

and I'll move him up by one space. Next, I place one card to the left of my deck master.

Yami Bakura: Interesting. You know, Yami. I've noticed that you have a Millenium item with you.

Yami Mutou: Yeah, why?

Ryo Bakura: When I win this duel, I'm going to take it and your soul.

Yami Mutou: Ha! Try me!

Yami Bakura: Haha, trust me, I will. I sacrifice 6 star points to summon, the Flame Cerebrus in front of my deck master!

. 

Yami Mutou: But, why would you do that?! That monster is 300 points weaker!

Yami Bakura: Just watch! Next, I activate my, Dragon Capture Jar from the right!

. /_ 

*Luster Dragon #2 froze*

Now I will play burning spear and power up my monster by 400 ATK and 200 DEF!

. 

Yami Mutou: *Nervous* *Thinking* Oh no! The only 2 monsters I have is my Blackland Fire Dragon and Sky Dragon and his Cerberus is too powerful!

. 

. /_ 

Yami Bakura: Oh?! I recognize that look! It seems that you have nothing in your hand that can save you!

Yami Mutou: Grrr! SHUT UP! I know I can beat you Bakura! *thinking* At least, think I can.

Yami Bakura: Now once I defeat you, I'll have your soul and your Millenium item for keeps! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

*to be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

YU-GI-OH

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 3

Bakura's Plan

Yami Bakura: Go ahead and draw your cards. *evil smile* Your going to need them.

Yami Mutou: *draws two cards*

Images/Yugioh/Pharaonic% 

. /_ 

*thinks* These might come in handy. I place 1 card to the left of my deck master and I activate my card to the right of my deckmaster, creature swap!

. /_ 

Now I'll swap my monster with yours!

Yami Bakura: ...heh, you fool.

*creature Swap goes into affect but fails at the end* *monsters go back to their owners*

Yami Mutou: What?

Yami Bakura: You see, when a monster is frozen, they cannot be moved, selected for a card effect, powered up, or destroyed by the owner of the monster. So you just waisted a perfect card.

Yami Mutou: *thinks* Knew I should've destroyed it first! Well I activate my next card, Mystical Space Typhoon!

*a typhoon appears and sucks away the dragon capture jar*

*card is destroyed*

How do you like that! *notices Bakura laughing* Whats so funny?

Yami Bakura: Whats so funny? Well take a look at your dragon!

Yami Mutou: *looks at Luster Dragon #2* *sees that its still frozen* What? But... it should be able to move now.

Yami Bakura: Yes, your other monsters that are dragon types, but the one that was inflicted by the cards effect, stays on it for the rest of the duel. Now are you quite finished?

Yami Mutou: *places a card to the left of his deck master*

Daniel Taylor: *thinks* C'mon Yami, don't let him phase you!

Yami Bakura: Good, *draws 2 cards* now I move Flame Cerebrus in front of Luster Dragon #2 and I shall destroy it with Flames of Disaster!

Luster Dragon - Flame Cerebrus

Atk: 2400 Atk: 2500

-100

Yami Mutou 4000 = 3900

Yami Bakura: Well lets keep going! I want to see you suffer til the end.

Yami Bakura 4050 = 4100

Yami: *draws 3 cards*

. /_ 

. 

. /_ 

*smiles* *looks at his star counter and its maxed out* Perfect. I summon the Cyber-Tech Alligator infront of my Deck Master!

Atk: 2500

Def: 1600

Yami Bakura: Well, you actually fished out a monster that can rival my own. Interesting, well too bad because he still can't take out my monster unless he wants to sacrifice himself?

Yami Mutou: I'm afraid not, next I equip him with the Axe of Despair!

Atk: 2500 = 3500

Yami Bakura: *shocked* ...well, you actually managed to one up me. I'll make sure to dispose of him!

Yami Mutou: I highly doubt that. Go Cyber-Tech Alligator! Destroy Flame Cerebrus with Cybernetic Slash!

Cyber-Tech Alligator - Flame Cerebrus

Atk: 3500 Atk: 2500

-1000

Yami Bakura 4100 = 3100

Daniel Taylor: Great come back, Yami!

Yami Mutou: *smiles in delight*

Yami Bakura: ... I guess I need to fix my deck a bit more.

*duel field disappears*

*runs for it*

Daniel Taylor: Hey! Get back here you! *is stoped by Yami*

Yami Mutou: Let him go Daniel. Who knows what he could do to you.

Daniel Taylor: *sigh* You're right.

*at the end of the day, Yami explains to his father what happened to him and his friend*

Yugi Mutou: By the egyptian gods. He's still alive.

Yami Mutou: What? Dad, please tell me whats going on.

Yugi Mutou: I'll explain in the morning. Right now its getting late.

Yami Mutou: *about to protest what Yugi says* *sigh* Alright.

11:30 pm.

-: Hello? Helloooooo?!

Yami Mutou: *wakes up* *yawns* *opens eyes and see's a dark magician girl* Gah! Who-!

Dark Magician Girl: *covers his mouth* Shh! *seeps through the walls and see's Yugi still asleep* *turns her attention to Yami as he is still shocked* What?

Yami Mutou: Where did you come from?

Dark Magician Girl: From that medallion around your neck. I was sealed away in there.

Yami Mutou: *thinks* So thats what my father meant by never let this out of my sight. So Dark Magician-

Yuki: Please, call me Yuki.

Yami Bakura: Well then Yuki, why are you here?!

Yuki: From that last battle of yours, I'm rather worried about whats going on in this world. I think you do as well, don't you?

Yami Mutou: ...

*to be continued*


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 4

Yami Needs Practice

*When Yami woke up, he went to his father and asked him about Bakura*

Yugi Mutou: *sigh* Okay, I'll tell you. You see, Bakura is not exactly all there. Thats because his Millenium Ring, doesn't allow his other soul to be in use of his body. He supresses his weaker form of himself, and which is the real Bakura. But ever since his dark former self took over, he tries and tries again to take me down while I was in battle city and many other tournaments. Then I just straight up left the tournament, after I won the last one. Which reminds me. Yami you see this? *holds out his Millenium Puzzle*

Yami Mutou: *sees the eye on it* That eye. *looks at his medallion* they're the same.

Yugi Mutou: Exactly, they're all the same items. You see, when my grandpa passed away, I decided to reorganize his shop since he had so many things lying around. Then, *points at the medallion* I came across that. Then I wound up giving it to you as a gift.

Yami Mutou: Say dad?

Yugi Mutou: Yes Yami?

Yami Mutou: What about your millenium item? Doesn't it have a darker form of yourself?

Yugi Mutou: Well there was someone who was on my side but he was nothing like Bakura's darkside.

Yami Mutou: Oh okay then.

*Yugi places 2 cards inside Yami's deck without him noticing* *Yami picks up his deck and walks out*

Yami Mutou: *turns to Yuki* Aren't you gonna hide before my father see's you?

Yuki: I'm a duel spirit, he can't see me. Only those that wear the medallion of yours can see me.

Yami Mutou: Then why were you so jumpy last night?

Yuki: *thinks* Well since thers so much going on, I don't exactly trust your father.

Yami Mutou: *takes offence*

Yuki: Not in that way!

Yami Mutou: *sigh* I guess I'm a little jumpy from yesterday too.

*an hour passes*

Yami Mutou: Okay, today is saturday, now I can actually have some free time and figure out whats going on.

Yuki: *appears out of the medallion and spooking Yami in the process* Now thats what I wanna hear! *pauses* What?

Yami Mutou: *sigh* Lets just go.

*Yami walks outside and begins to walk to the card shop*

Yami Mutou: *about to walk into the shop but see's Daniel buying a few card packs* Hey Daniel, how've you been?

Daniel Taylor: I'm fine dude, just getting a few packs to finish up my deck. *pauses* Can we speak privately Yugi?

Yugi Mutou: Of course.

*they walk away for a moment*

Daniel Taylor: Dude, ever since your duel with Bakura, I'm nervous whether or not if you will manage to win at all or not.

Yami Mutou: What do you mean? I managed to slip past that strategy of his.

Daniel Taylor: But what if next time you don't slip past it and end up losing?

Yami Mutou: *pauses*

Daniel Taylor: Yeah, that will happen. So that is why I'm gonna see if you can beat me. *turns on his duel disk*

Yami Mutou: *sigh* If its for my own life to be saved, then I'll do it. *walks outside* Okay lets duel!

Yami Mutou-4000

Daniel Taylor-4000

Daniel Taylor: I'll go first. *draws card* I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!

Atk: 1500

Def: 1200

. 

Next I place two cardsface down and end the turn.

Yami: *draws a card* Guess I'll have to settle with this then. *sets a monster card in defense mode* *sets two cards face down and ends the turn*

Daniel Taylor: I guess you have a bad hand. Which is one of the things you need to watch out for. You need to either win fast or place something out thats really hard to destroy. Now Gazelle, attack his face down monster!

*monster flips up and is revealed as Tyhone*

wiki/Tyhone

Atk: 1200

Def: 1400

Just enough! Now Gazelle, destroy that Tyhone! *Gazelle runs after Tyhone*

Yami Mutou: I don't think so. I activate Castle Walls!

. /_ 

Def: 1400 - 1900

*Gazelle jumps in the air but is shot down by Tyhone* *gazelle returns to where he was before*

Daniel Taylor= 4000 - 3600

Daniel Taylor: Hey nice one.

Yuki: *reappears beside Yami* Good, at least you managed to keep him occupied for a turn.

Yami Mutou: *draws a card* *stuned and sees that its a dark magician girl*

. /tumblr_m7dou6jkx01rpur03o2_ 

*thinks* When did I get this card?

Yuki: Wait, when was I in your deck?

Yami Mutou: *stands there*

Yuki: C'mon, summon me.

Yami Mutou: *shooks his head* I sacrifice my tyhone to summon my Dark Magician Girl!

*Yuki Disappears then reappears on the duelfield*

Yuki: Huh? *scratches her head in confusion*

Atk: 2000

Def: 1700

Daniel Taylor: Her model seems weird. I don't remember her being able to move that way.

Yuki: *growls* Thats because I can move whether I want to or not!

Daniel Taylor: *shocked at hearing her speak* What the?! When could monsters speak?!

Yami Mutou: *sigh* I'll explain later.

Daniel Taylor: *sigh* Okay then.

Yami Mutou: Now I attack with Dark Magician Girl! Go dark magic attack!

Dark Magician Girl - Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

Atk: 2000 Atk: 1500

Daniel Taylor: *grunts*

3600 - 3100

Daniel Taylor: Not bad man, not bad

Yami: *smiles* I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.

Daniel Taylor: *draws a card* I activate, Silent Doom!

wiki/Silent_Doom

*a large hand exits from a hole in the ground and brings Gazelle back from the grave*

Yami Mutou: Whoa, nice one.

Daniel Taylor: Oh but I'm just getting started! next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!

wiki/Mystical_Space_Typhoon

*destroys Yami's facedown trap*

wiki/Negate_Attack

Yami Mutou: *sigh*

Daniel Taylor: Next I'll tribute my Gazelle to summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard!

wiki/Phantom_Beast_Rock-Lizard

Atk: 2200

Def: 2000

Yuki: *cringes* Oh no!

Yami Mutou: But wait, thats a level 7 monster, you need two tributes not 1!

Daniel Taylor: Well Yami, thats my monsters effect, you see if I tribute a Phantom Beast monster or a Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, I can treat Gazelle as 2 tribute.

Yami Mutou: Oh great.

Daniel Taylor: Now attack! Take out Dark Magician Girl with Phantom Magnitude!

*Phantom Beast stands on its hind legs then slams its front legs on the ground*

Yuki: Huh? I kinda expected-

*a sharp edged rock impales Yuki*

Yuki: *thinks* I really need to keep my yap shut. *screams* *explodes*

Yami Mutou= 4000-3800

Daniel Taylor: But heres the best part of my Phantom Beast.

*jumps towards Yami*

Yami Mutou: *confused* What?

*Phantom Beast punches Yami in the chest*

Yami Mutou: *cringes*

Yami Mutou: 3800 - 3300

Yami Mutou: Wh-What was that?

Daniel Taylor: That Yami, was my Phantom Beasts effect. You see, each time Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard destroys a monster by battle, he can deal 500 points of direct damage to your lifepoints. So you reacy to give up or see whether or not you can win this duel? *places a face down*

Yami Mutou: No I can beat you Daniel Taylor, I just need to find it... *thinks* If I can.

*to be continued*


End file.
